


Los temores del viento y la arena

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [49]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 43] Aquí, allá, las complicaciones de vivir en secreto siempre son las mismas.





	Los temores del viento y la arena

**Author's Note:**

> En lo personal, esa leyenda del viento y la arena me afectó bastante, y aunque la escribí de un capricho hace 3 años, seguido todavía pienso en ello.

**Los temores del viento y la arena**

Pasado el percance de Gustav en julio, la banda comenzó un nuevo mes con el pie derecho, y fue en ese mismo agosto cuando se decidió que la salida oficial de su tercer disco original se diera a inicios de octubre bajo el título oficial e inamovible de Humanoid, tanto para su versión en alemán como inglés.

En juntas previas, David y altos mandos de la disquera se reunieran con la banda, y en acuerdo mutuo se eligió también como primer sencillo promocional Automatisch o Automatic, respectivamente en cada idioma, para la realización de un video con el cual volver a las listas de popularidad.

El director que se contrató para la ocasión expuso dos ideas para la grabación, y por votación unánime de cuatro a cero, se decantaron por aquella que incluía volver a Sudáfrica para su realización, y que además, iba más acorde a la temática futurista con la que habían realizado la producción del disco durante el último año. Como además el director conocía una locación ideal a sus propósitos por haber grabado antes en ese sitio, los ánimos subieron como la espuma y la preparación se dio a doble marcha para mantener los tiempos de entrega en forma. Daba igual que los costes de producción se salieran una pizca más allá de lo permisible para su presupuesto, porque entre los cuatro miembros de Tokio Hotel se dividieron la cuenta y cada quien pagó lo que le correspondía. En ellos estaba la confianza de que el video se los regresaría con creces.

Apenas se decidió la fecha de grabación y su plan de acción quedó trazado, Bill y Tom se tomaron un par de días libres para visitar familia y amigos en Loitsche, con la novedad de que al volver traían tremendos cambios de look imposibles de pasar por alto.

En Bill, en quien las transformaciones se daban gradualmente pero a velocidad razonable para causar reacciones, la presencia de un tinte negro en su totalidad no sorprendió a nadie que lo conociera. Ya desde semanas atrás venía quejándose de que estaba harto de tener que pasar al salón por sus mechones rubio platinado que decoraban su melena leonina. La sorpresa en sí fue la presencia de pequeñas y menudas rastas blancas y negras que se localizaban a la altura de su nuca y que sólo cubrían la parte inferior de su cráneo, confiriéndole un aspecto más femenino que nunca.

Hasta Georgie que por lo usual hacía caso omiso de las burlas que la colocaban como ‘la segunda mujer dentro de la banda’, no pudo quedarse callada.

—Joder, Bill… Te queda de maravilla, pero… ¿vale decir que me siento desplazada? Mi femineidad está siendo amenazada por culpa de la tuya.

Con un nuevo y mejorado maquillaje estilizado que le iba a la par a su nueva cabellera, Bill rió de puro gusto, contento de que su cambio de look fuera del agrado de todos y le hiciera merecedor de halagos no sólo entre los restantes miembros de la banda, sino también para David, el resto del equipo encargado de ellos, y por supuesto, de su maquillista Natalie, quien le prometió enseñarle un nuevo tipo de delineado de ojos que le fuera en combinación.

A pesar de que su nueva apariencia provocó expresiones de admiración, quien se llevó las palmas fue Tom, puesto que por primera vez en casi ocho años, le dijo adiós definitivo a sus rastas de color miel y las intercambió por un estilo nuevo llamado ‘cornrows’.

Ya que el disco se había grabado una parte en Alemania (para ser concretos, en Hamburg) y otra en Miami, los gemelos habían aprovechado gran parte del verano en vacacionar en USA, y la influencia del ambiente en el que se habían zambullido era clara.

Durante el proceso que duró cerca de dos meses, Tom cortó sus rastas hasta donde el cabello era imposible de separar del resto, y dejó crecer lo restante tanto como le fue posible durante ese tiempo. Un caja de tinte color negro medianoche y extensiones de cabello verdadero hicieron el resto del trabajo, y así Tom apareció ante el resto de los miembros de la banda luciendo un cambio radical de look que provocó bocas abiertas y exclamaciones de incredulidad.

—Te ves realmente increíble —elogió Georgie a Tom, y éste le respondió con una típica frase Kaulitz.

—Obvio, a mí todo se me ve bien, pero gracias por notarlo.

En vista de que los gemelos iban a acaparar toda la atención de los medios en cuanto estos tuvieran oportunidad de comprobar con sus cámaras que los Kaulitz se habían reinventado, Natalie le propuso a Georgie hacer un cambio igual de extremo en su propio cabello, pero Georgie no necesitó ni me medio segundo para categóricamente agradecer sus intenciones y conocimientos en belleza, pero también afirmar vehemente que pasaba de ello.

—No sé, toda la vida llevé mi cabello corto hasta las orejas, pero ahora que lo tengo largo, la idea de recortarlo me resulta chocante —le confesó Georgie a Gustav cuando sólo estuvieron ellos dos—. Y a ti te gusta más así, ¿verdad?

—Sí, me encanta —murmuró Gustav, pasándole los dedos por la larga melena castaña rojiza que ya le llegaba por media espalda y que Georgie parecía tener intenciones de mantener en ese estado—. Creo que así como luces ahora te ves hermosa, pero al final es tu decisión.

—Pues entonces la dejaré tal como está. Que los gemelos sean quienes acaparen la atención del mundo, a mí me basta con la tuya.

Gustav también consideró un cambio de look, pero ya que su cabello apenas estaba creciendo en las áreas en las que se lo habían rasurado a cero para cerrarle la piel con puntadas, optó por sólo un corte tradicional que aumentó su seriedad ante las cámaras. En eso habría quedado de no ser porque los gemelos insistieron e insistieron, y volvieron a insistir en que ya que Georgie no quería ni sopesar esa posibilidad, fuera él quien se les uniera al club de la cabellera negra (así lo bautizaron) y Gustav terminó por ceder, más por fastidio que por verdadero amor a la peste de químicos que Natalie impregnó en su cabeza por media hora y que como resultado final no estuvo nada mal.

Hasta Georgie se lo confirmó cuando le pasó la mano por el cabello recién teñido y su veredicto fue positivo en un 99%, versus el 1% que se resumió en “ya no serás mi osito dorado, pero está bien”.

Sin ser conscientes de ello, la mayor parte de agosto se les escapó entre los dedos mientras se alistaban para viajar a Sudáfrica y el staff montaba el equipo necesario para la grabación del video musical, y de paso, el inicio de la nueva temporada de THTV.

De los cuatro, quien más muestras de excitación daba era Bill, y su vibra sonriente y burbujeante terminó por contagiarlos a todos cuando el día de abordar el avión llegó y ya los cuatro se encontraban en la cabina y con los cinturones de seguridad ceñidos en torno al cuerpo.

—Nadie me moleste —pidió Georgie, deglutiendo tres pastillas para dormir con un trago del vodka del que se servía en primera clase, y cubriéndose los ojos con un antifaz. Arropada con una manta térmica y con su conejito de felpa, Herr Liebchen que la acompañaba desde siempre por el mundo, Georgie no tardó en quedar noqueada y con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Gustav.

—En verdad odia volar —comentó Tom, el tercer pasajero en su fila, porque Bill se había ido a sentar con David y Travis, su director de video, acerca de unas sugerencias que tenía para ciertas escenas en particular, y no quería estar solo.

El vuelo de Hamburg a Londres transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos que Georgie rotando su cabeza del hombre de Gustav al de Tom y viceversa, y cuando fue su turno de trasbordar, hizo falta la ayuda de los dos para despertar a la bajista y convencerla de ir por su propio pie al otro avión.

Georgie continuó roncando mientras Johan se mantuvo grabando lo que sería el episodio inicial de la nueva temporada de THTV, y en la sala de espera del aeropuerto fue que Tom se percató que una de sus guitarras no había resistido la presión de las cuerdas sobre el cuello y se había roto en dos partes desiguales.

Tom habló de ello frente a las cámaras, y aunque se esforzó por no demostrar su malestar, lo cierto es que su carácter se agrió a partir de ese momento, y cuando volvieron a abordar al nuevo avión, fue el turno de Georgie en consolarlo a pesar de que ella misma apenas si podía mantener la mirada al frente.

—No es para tanto.

—Era mi guitarra favorita.

—Ya comprarás otra.

—Era una edición especial, ya no hay más como ésa.

—La buscaremos en internet.

—Pero…

—Tienes dinero de sobra, podrás conseguirla.

Ya que una pastilla era para dormir ocho horas sin problemas y dos pastillas para dieciséis y sin interrupciones, las tres que se administró Georgie para eludir su viaje por el aire sirvieron para eso y más. Con el cuello torcido y la boca entreabierta, Gustav sirvió unas veces de almohada, aunque la mayor parte del trabajo se la llevó Tom, puesto que como él mismo lo resumió “era su turno de pagar todas aquellas resacas en la que Georgie había hecho lo mismo por él” y no se dijera más. Resignado fue que sirvió de sostén para Georgie y se mantuvo al pendiente de que ella no se deslizara asiento abajo con las turbulencias a las que de vez en cuando se enfrentaban.

Georgie durmió como bebé durante las diez horas siguientes en que el avión se mantuvo en el aire, y despertó a tiempo para pedir dos charolas de comida y beber un litro de refresco antes de que el capitán les anunciara que estaban por aterrizar en Sudáfrica y que era una mañana perfecta con un clima invernal adecuado para chamarra, bufanda y guantes.

—¿Ya, tan pronto? —Inquirió ella comiendo papas fritas y de los gusanitos agridulces que Tom le había ofrecido.

Tom y Gustav intercambiaron una mirada de burla.

—Dormiste todo el viaje, así que tacha ese ‘¿tan pronto?’ de tu vocabulario, porque ha sido un vuelo interminable —dijo Tom.

—Mmm, ni me lo pareció la verdad —prosiguió Georgie, comiendo más papas fritas y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta—. Oh Dios, muero por bajarme de este trasto y estirar las piernas.

—Seh, yo igual.

—Pues ni lo sueñen —les recordó Gustav, atento al paisaje de su ventanilla que cada vez aumentaba más de tamaño—, porque apenas aterricemos, David ya tiene lista la camioneta en la que iremos a ese Hotel Safari o como sea que se llame. De nuevo, ¿por qué se lo permitieron a Bill?

—Sonaba tan bien cuando nos lo mencionó la primera vez… —Admitió Tom, inseguro de por qué su gemelo tenía tanto poder sobre él y sus decisiones conjuntas. Estaba seguro, aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta ni bajo tortura china, que si Bill en verdad un día saltaba a un precipicio (el por qué no le quedaba del todo claro todavía) él haría lo mismo sin rechistar.

Ya que según Bill su segundo viaje a Sudáfrica tenía que ser más memorable que el primero, y como de paso tenían cinco días por delante de los cuales sólo dos serían para la grabación del video, el resto del tiempo libre bien podrían utilizarlo como un fin de semana largo y sacarle el mayor provecho que el dinero les pudiera proveer para sus intenciones.

De ahí que con David hiciera arreglos para reservar en una especie de hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, algo así como en medio del desierto, unas cabañas individuales para todos ellos y programar varias actividades que incluían a la vida salvaje de la localidad y paseos por los alrededores. Nada a lo que se fueran a negar de buenas a primeras tomando en cuenta el prospecto de ver a los leones y a los jabalís en estado silvestre aparearse y cazar su comida sonaba genial, pero desde que se les informó que estarían en un área donde el acceso a internet y a una antena de televisión con cable se vería seriamente afectado, su ánimo cayó al vacío como un suicida al lanzarse de un edificio alto.

—Hay que verlo por el lado positivo —dijo Tom, siempre en defensa de su gemelo aunque éste la estuviera embarrando en grande para todos ellos, incluso para él—. Así podremos reconectar con la naturaleza, distanciarnos del ruido mundanal y… no sé, ponernos de cuclillas para hacer nuestros asuntos en el monte, detrás de un matorral como hacían nuestros antepasados.

—Tú ve a cagar detrás de un arbusto, que yo iré al sanitario y usaré papel extra suave de triple hoja y sin perfumar porque mi trasero es fino pero no tanto —refunfuñó Georgie, ganándose a cambio las carcajadas de Tom y de Gustav, quienes se doblaron sobre sí para reír a su libre antojo.

Mientras tanto, el avión fue descendiendo, y por una vez Gustav bajó las escaleras que conectaban el aparato a la terminal sin marcas de uñas en la mano y brazos, cortesía de las píldoras que no sólo habían dormido a Georgie por todo el transcurso del viaje, sino que también la mantenían relajada y con una sonrisa boba en labios que resultaba tierna y también perturbadora a la vez.

La recolección del equipaje fue como siempre, y lo mismo el subir a la camioneta que los llevaría a su destino, no así el viaje que duró un par de horas más bajo el inclemente sol y contradictorio frío. Georgie se volvió a quedar dormida, y sólo entonces David preguntó si estaba enferma.

—Nah, sólo se ha dopado con tranquilizantes de caballo, lo usual —dijo Tom, y su manager torció la boca en gesto de preocupación.

—Ok… pero en cuanto despierte me lo informan para estar seguro de que está bien. Erm, y también estén atentos a su respiración, por favor, que si se muere sería un lío…

«Vaya, y este es nuestro manager, el que vela por nuestra salud y bienestar físico, mental y emocional. En qué manos hemos caído», pensó Gustav, pero rápido se olvidó de David cuando después de que la cabeza de Georgie se le viniera al frente varias veces, Tom le propusiera servir los dos de cama improvisada para ella. Resignado a llevarse los pies, Gustav apenas si pudo contener la sonrisa que afloró en sus labios cuando entre los dos maniobraron a Georgie para que sus pies y piernas quedaran sobre Tom, la cadera y la espalda sobre el asiento, y su cabeza sobre el regazo de Gustav.

Desatendiendo al sentido común que le gritaba no tocarla, Gustav rozó con uno de sus dedos el contorno del rostro de Georgie, y ésta arrugó la nariz hasta que lo apartó de un torpe manotazo.

—No —masculló sin despertar—, no me toques, tía pingüino.

—Sea lo que sea que contengan esas pastillas para dormir, yo también quiero unas —comentó Tom, atento al intercambio entre los dos—. Mamá siempre decía que no hay nada mejor para dulces sueños que caricias en el lóbulo de las orejas, justo así —le enseñó a Gustav cómo usando su propia oreja—. Prueba con ella.

Gustav lo hizo, y la respiración de Georgie se acompasó a la de un bebé.

—También decía que fortalecía el hígado, algo tenía que ver un viejo arte chino, pero eso no me consta —terminó Tom con su explicación, pero Gustav ya no le prestaba atención, abstraído en el calor corporal de Georgie contra el suyo y que éste no se le fuera negado sólo porque sí. El cansancio del viaje hizo mella en sus fuerzas, y Gustav bostezó en un par de ocasiones. La vista árida de su ventanilla en la que sólo se vislumbraba el desierto y espaciados árboles resecos, contribuyó a que los párpados le pesaran y el prospecto de una siesta se volviera irresistible. En su regazo, Georgie roncó una vez y volvió a guardar silencio.

—Descansa, yo me encargaré de que no ruede y se caiga del asiento —prometió Tom cuidar de ambos, y Gustav aceptó de buena gana, demasiado aletargado como para coordinar cerebro y boca.

Sin planearlo ni desearlo, Gustav no tardó en también caer dormido.

 

—Gus…

—¿Mmm?

—Despierta, ya llegamos…

Abriendo los ojos, Gustav contempló unos segundos el paisaje que se vislumbraba a través de la ventana. El desierto seguía igual, y ni hablar de la escasa flora y fauna, pero al parecer, habían llegado a su destino final, si es que las construcciones que tenían frente a ellos eran las que habían rentado para utilizar durante su estancia en Sudáfrica.

Apenas bajarse de la camioneta, Georgie titiritó de frío, y Gustav tuvo que tragarse las ganas de ser él quien le cediera su chamarra. En su lugar, fue Tom quien sacó una de su equipaje y se la colocó a Georgie sobre los hombros en un gesto por demás caballeroso, que de no ser porque Bill estaba distraído acosando a su guía, ya lo habría objetado como una afrenta a su persona.

—La temperatura baja más de noche, les prevengo para que enciendan la calefacción en cuanto se oculte el sol y no salgan al exterior —les explicó Yaseen, su guía y traductor, un hombre negro en la cuarta década de su vida que trabajaba en el Safari Hotel como administrador, pero también cumplía con otras funciones—. Si necesitan algo, no duden en pedírmelo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo David, y no perdió tiempo en coordinar que los equipajes se repartieran en las cabañas que durante las próximas cinco noches serían suyas.

Los arreglos quedaron de lo más platónicos, puesto que cada uno de la banda obtuvo su cabaña individual, mientras que el resto del equipo se acomodó en grupos de dos y hasta tres según fuera el caso. Georgie se lamentó por lo bajo que con el frío que seguro iba a hacer, poco le iba a apetecer estar sola, pero nada podía hacer al respecto sin delatarse.

Apenas instalarse en sus habitaciones, Yaseen pasó a invitarlos a disfrutar de las instalaciones y lo que éstas les ofrecían, y les enseñó alrededor, poniendo especial énfasis en estar alertas de su derredor en todo momento. Por tratarse de un área lo menos afectada por la mano del hombre, no sería nada raro que se toparan con algún animal salvaje, en cuyo caso, les recomendó no gritar, mantener la calma y acostarse en posición fetal sobre el suelo hasta que el peligro pasara.

Todos se lo tomaron con gracia, no así Bill, quien se quejó no del peligro que corría su vida si un animal indómito decidía que él sería su cena, sino por su ropa, porque en sus planes no estaba ensuciarse tanto y prefería no tener que refugiarse en el fango.

Para el episodio de THTV grabaron después de la comida unas escenas de ellos montando unas cuatrimotos, y entre carreras y el polvo que levantaron con sus derrapes pronto se les hizo de noche. Tal como les prometió Yaseen, el frío de la noche invernal les caló hasta los huesos en cuanto el sol se perdió en el horizonte.

—Mejor duerman todo lo que puedan que mañana madrugaremos para la grabación del video —les recomendó David a todos cuando estuvieron reunidos para cenar.

Georgie rezongó por todo lo que había dormido ya y que no tenía sueño, pero David se mostró estricto.

—Lee un libro, cuenta las tejas del techo, practica la tabla del nueve hasta cuatro cifras. Lo que tú quieras, cariño, pero intenta dormir. Nos espera un día agotador mañana, y me lo agradecerán mejor cuando tengan de respaldo sus buenas ocho horas de sueño.

—Vale, vale… A bañarse y a la cama —murmuró Bill, terminando con su cena y aguardando a que Tom hiciera lo mismo para salir juntos.

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin nada digno de mención. Gustav y Georgie se dijeron adiós a la entrada de sus cabañas contiguas, y después él pasó a darse una ducha y a recostarse en su cama individual. Demasiado espartano para su gusto con paredes anodinas y decoración minimalista, salvo por una figurilla de aspecto local que colgaba del dintel, pero en vista de que el hotel en el que se estaban hospedando se jactaba de hacerles vivir a sus huéspedes una experiencia única, dudaba mucho que una queja suya en el buzón de sugerencias arreglara eso.

—Ugh, al menos deberían poner dos mantas extras… —Resopló Gustav, cubriéndose la cabeza con uno de sus gorros porque no soportaba el frío a pesar de que la calefacción estaba al máximo.

El sueño que se apoderó de él, a diferencia del de antes, no tuvo nada de reparador.

 

—Es que joder, me moría de frío. Casi creí que no iba a ver amanecer, y que Bill iba a encontrar mi cadáver congelado sobre la cama —inició Tom la mañana con un relato increíble y por demás exagerado de la noche que había pasado en su recámara.

En sus palabras, la calefacción no había funcionado en toda la noche, y como única fuente de calor, se habría tenido que valer de las tres delgadas cobijas que el hotel les había proporcionado por habitación y de vestirse con su chamarra térmica y dos pares de calcetines. Que seguro, si el sol tardaba una hora más en aparecer en el cielo, y habría bastado un palo en el culo para convertirlo en paleta helada.

—Bah, pretextos tuyos para no darte una ducha —se mofó Georgie de él, indiferente a nada que no fuera untar con mermelada de piña su pan tostado.

—No me creas, pero cambia de habitación conmigo y compruébalo por ti misma. Yo no pienso volver a dormir ahí hasta que arreglen la calefacción.

—Oh, Tomi —dijo Bill—, hubieras ido conmigo sin dudarlo. Yo te habría prestado mi ducha.

—Búrlense todo lo que quieran, ya verán…

Las amenazas de Tom, aunque sin verdadera malicia, se volvieron realidad más tarde cuando salieron rumbo a la locación donde iban a grabar por ese día, y descubrieron que se encontraba a la mitad de la nada, excepto por una única carretera que no sabían si iba o venía a qué punto cardinal o sitio geográfico. Y de no ser porque no era ese tipo de desierto, lo único que faltaba para que el cuadro de desolación presente fuera completo era una de esas plantas rodadoras que lleva el viento a cuestas.

Admirando la base sobre la que montaban el escenario en que iban a tocar más tarde, Gustav dejó escapar un silbido de admiración.

—Wow…

—Eso lo resume todo, ¿eh? —Dijo Georgie, parada a su lado y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. A diferencia de Gustav que sólo vestía una camiseta de interior sin mangas, ella iba cubierta de pies a cabeza contra las inclemencias del clima.

—Y esperen a ver los automóviles —se inmiscuyó Tom entre los dos, señalando en la dirección opuesta a la que veían antes e indicando los cuatro vehículos que se habían rentado para la ocasión. Cuatro máquinas potentes y de colección en perfecto estado y con motores alterados para correr al doble de la velocidad para la que estaban diseñados originalmente—. Gustav, hablo por todos los aquí presentes: Controla tu ira de carretera y no subas de treinta kilómetros por hora, ¿estamos? Todos queremos vivir.

—Jódete, Tom —le empujó Gustav, siempre sensible a que se sacara a colación el fatídico dato de que desde casi un año atrás había perdido su licencia de conducir durante dos años por conducción temeraria. En concreto y para más inri, por estrellarse contra el tranvía estando él sobrio y en sus cinco sentidos. A su favor aludía él que el brillo del sol en el parabrisas lo había encandilado y por eso el abrupto volantazo que acabó con el costado de su automóvil, aunque Georgie sabía la verdad y Gustav terminaba por sentirse peor que antes, no sólo porque para moverse en la ciudad requería de chofer particular que lo llevara y trajera a todos lados, sino porque el recuerdo de Demian le escocería por siempre y para siempre sin importar cuánto tiempo transcurriera. Para él, ni olvidar, y muchos menos perdonar.

—No peleen —intervino Georgie, echándole una ojeada a los cuatro automóviles y eligiendo para sí cuál le gustaría conducir—. Qué belleza de vehículos…

—Yo planeo pisar el acelerador y ver cuánta velocidad alcanza esta preciosura —dijo Tom, fantaseando con la brisa helada congelándole la cara mientras iba de cero a cien en un tramo recto—. No me detendré hasta tocar fondo.

Bill no tardó en unírseles a la conversación, y después de lanzar suerte, cada uno escogió el vehículo que más le apeteció y salieron a rodar las primeras escenas de la jornada.

Por la fama que le precedía, Gustav tuvo que soportar de David una corta pero firme recomendación de mantener a raya su rabia de carretera, y apenas sentarse en el asiento del piloto y encender el motor, el baterista volvió a sentir la sangre fluir por sus venas y en ella el deseo de desafiar la inercia. La vibración del volante bajo sus palmas lo puso de buen humor, y a la cuenta de tres, fue él quien arrancó en primer puesto e hizo comer polvo a los demás.

Esas escenas en la pista fueron sus favoritas, y cuando muchas horas después David dio por finalizado su primer día de grabación, Gustav se despidió mentalmente del automóvil con un cierto atisbo de melancolía, pues sabía él, no se volverían a encontrar de vuelta al menos en esa vida.

—¿Nostálgico tan pronto? —Preguntó Georgie, los dos recargados al costado de la camioneta que los conduciría al hotel, y esperando a que los gemelos terminaran de desvestirse de sus ropas del video para por fin regresar a sus suites y disfrutar de su bien merecido descanso.

—Extraño conducir. Era genial coger las llaves e ir a donde me viniera en gana cuando yo lo quisiera, en cambio ahora… —Gustav suspiró, y atento al ceño fruncido de Georgie se explicó—: No es que no agradezca que me lleves a todos lados sin quejarte y eso, pero… Conducir era mi única libertad cuando todo me hartaba, pero desde que perdí mi licencia de conductor no es lo mismo.

—Lo entiendo tanto como me es posible, y no lo tomaré a pecho, lo juro —dijo Georgie—. El tiempo pasará rápido, y en un santiamén volverás a tener tu licencia.

—Esperemos…

—Ten paciencia, y prométeme que cuando eso ocurra, serás tú el que me lleva a todos lados. Desde la farmacia, el cine y ese restaurante de comida sueca que tanto me gusta, hasta… no sé, la frontera con Francia si es que se me planta  que me apetece ir por baguetes y queso camembert.

—Ojalá no sea así, pero si ocurre, igual te llevaré encantado.

—Esa es la actitud.

Rematando su compromiso con un tirón de sus dedos meñiques, se apresuraron a separarse porque uno de los técnicos de sonido pasó a su lado y su mirada se demoró en ellos una fracción de segundo más de lo que estaban acostumbrados… Justo lo suficiente como para provocarle a Gustav un sudor frío en la nuca que le hizo dudar entre el miedo o un fulminante resfriado.

Como si de un aguijón se tratara, Gustav volvió a un tema que desde semanas atrás le venía carcomiendo, y que no era otro más que la descabellada petición de Georgie por sacar de entre las sombras su relación y proclamarla como indisoluble entre sus amigos y conocidos cercanos. Sugerencia que hasta entonces había ido demorando en considerar, pero que poco a poco había ido tensando las cosas entre él y ella.

Gustav estaba consciente de que aplazar sus problemas no los iba a eliminar de raíz, pero guardaba en una pequeña rendija de su alma la esperanza de que alguna señal -ya fuera divina o terrenal- se iba a presentar, y sin lugar a dudas o dobles interpretaciones, iba a manifestar cuál de las dos opciones era la indicada: Admitir o no su amor por Georgie y viceversa; básicamente, el dilema de su vida…

Atenta al repentino cambio de humor en su persona, Georgie le posó la mano sobre el hombro y apretó. —¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado callado tan de pronto.

—¿Viste como nos miró Christopher?

—Sí, ¿y qué? Es curiosidad, no una acusación ante el tribunal. Relájate —volvió a apretar Georgie, y Gustav se desasió de un tirón—. ¿Gus?

—Estoy cansado, no es nada —farfulló una justificación que le permitiera sacar a colación el verdadero motivo de su repentino cambio de carácter.

—Si tú dices… Voy a ver si puedo ayudar en algo para irnos antes —dijo Georgie, apartándose de su lado y regresando a la plataforma de grabación, donde los extras trabajaban con ahínco en desmontar el equipo de video y audio y así dar por finalizado el largo día de trabajo.

Gustav la siguió con la vista clavada en la espalda de ella, y su propia alma abandonando su cuerpo para ir en pos de Georgie… Una sensación agónica que no había experimentado desde que estaban juntos como pareja y que había llegado a olvidar gracias a la seguridad de saber que ella era tan suya como él de ella.

Se había dejado convencer por la estabilidad de mantener su secreto a salvo de terceros, al punto en que a la menor amenaza, el miedo le atenazaba la garganta y le impedía respirar como una mano invisible que se ciñera en torno a su tráquea y ejerciera presión.

Apretando los labios, Gustav admitió para sí que su mayor temor no era enfrentarse al mundo por su amor, sino poner ese mismo amor en juego y perderlo… Una aguda punzada le traspasó el pecho, y Gustav necesito de un par de respiraciones profundas para recuperar la calma y no temblar como un niño.

«Aguanta, Schäfer; tú aguanta como sólo tú sabes hacerlo», se repitió en un mantras interminable en el que las palabras perdieron significado y sus ojos se empañaron de humedad.

De no ser porque entonces Tom y Bill habían terminado con su cambio de vestuario y se aproximaban hacia la camioneta, Gustav habría perdido el control y roto a llorar de pura frustración, pero bastó su mera presencia para que la fachada que Gustav mantenía como escudo frente a ese par, se volviera alzar.

—¿Y Georgie? —Preguntó Tom.

—Fue a ayudar. Seguro no tarda.

Los gemelos incluyeron a Gustav en su charla (una que versaba del hastío que les producía la espera de ver los resultados del video hasta dentro de dos semanas), y éste aporto a la conversación un par de contestaciones monosilábicas de las que podrían haber prescindido, pero que él se esforzó por incorporar, si acaso para no delatar que por dentro era un desastre manojo de nervios a punto de estallar.

Al cabo de un rato, Georgie se les unió, y con la orden de David de regresar directo al hotel y cenar para una junta posterior, los cuatro pasaron a sentarse en los asientos traseros de la camioneta. Bill y Georgie atrás, con Gustav y Tom por delante.

El viaje, que tuvo una duración aproximada de una hora por la carretera más desolada sobre la que hubieran transitado jamás, estuvo plagada de risas y alegría entre los gemelos y Georgie, no así Gustav, quien se escudó tras un repentino dolor de cabeza por tensión y se recargó contra la ventanilla buscando protección de preguntas y comentarios indiscretos.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel, Gustav buscó ser el primero en sentarse a la mesa y pedir su orden, pero Georgie no lo dejó, y aprovechando una distancia que les proveía quince segundos de ventaja, así se lo espetó.

—No creas que no sé de qué se trata esto, pero por favor, no lo hagas más grande de lo que es.

—Pero-… —Objetó Gustav sin energías.

—En serio, Christopher no vio nada. Son paranoias tuyas, y no lo digo sólo porque sí o para aplacar tu paranoia. Gusti, ¿me crees?

Antes de tener lista su respuesta, los gemelos los alcanzaron, y Gustav se quedó con el ‘no sé’ más amargo que su lengua hubiera probado jamás.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, y porque todavía era temprano, Tom propuso jugar unas partidas del último videojuego que habían comprado en la tienda libre de impuestos del aeropuerto antes de partir. Bajo la consigna de ducharse y reunirse en el cuarto de Bill (era su calefacción y no la de Tom la que mejor regulaba la temperatura), acordaron no sobrepasarse de un tiempo máximo de media hora, y que el último en llegar se llevaría el control al que le fallaban los mandos.

Con dirección a las cabañas, Gustav y Georgie esperaron a ser los últimos en entrar, y Georgie se coló al cuarto de Gustav sin darle oportunidad a éste de oponerse.

—Uhm, ya oíste a Tom. Debemos darnos prisa o nos tocará el control dañado.

—Me vale una mierda si ese control sirve o no, el que me importas eres tú —arrinconó Georgie a Gustav contra la cama y lo hizo sentarse a los pies del colchón para después pasar a ocupar ella un lugar en su regazo. Abrazándolo con fuerza, Georgie le cubrió el cuello y el rostro por el lado izquierdo a la par que susurraba frases de consuelo.

Gustav se dejó mimar, y en cuestión de minutos, Georgie deshizo la tensión de su cuerpo como por arte de magia. Ese efecto tenía ella sobre él, y Gustav anotó esa sensación de paz como una más de las razones por las que estaba indispuesto a perderla.

—Te amo —dijo él, rodeando su cintura con ambas manos y entrelazando sus dedos sobre su espalda baja—, y no quiero poner en riesgo lo que tenemos por algo que quizá no funcione.

El proverbial “dar un paso al frente y dos atrás” que podría hacerlos retroceder hasta un punto al cual ya no se creía capaz de volver.

—También te amo, pero… —En sus brazos, Georgie tembló—. Pero quiero más. No sólo continuar en el limbo, porque me basta, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, pero quiero _más_ —repitió, poniendo énfasis en todo lo que podría estar al alcance de sus manos si tan sólo superaban el temor de extender su brazo. Pero ahí donde Georgie veía nuevas oportunidades listas para ser tomadas, Gustav vislumbraba dedos cortados de tajo por exceso de confianza y atrevimiento.

Extremos opuestos del mismo espectro, donde ella representaba el optimismo y Gustav el pesimismo de su situación en común.

—Necesito pensarlo más…

—Ya ha pasado un mes.

—Sí, y necesito pensarlo _más_ —repitió Gustav la jugarreta de Georgie, cargando la simple palabra de tres letras con un significado oculto que lo significaba todo para ellos dos.

—Ok —aceptó Georgie, separándose de él—, si es lo que necesitas para tomar a cabo una decisión, que así sea.

De pie, frente a Gustav, Georgie le dedicó una última caricia en la mejilla y un beso seco y cálido en los labios.

—Me iré a bañar, y supongo que te veré en el cuarto de Bill, ¿correcto?

—Sí.

—Muy bien.

Observándola partir, Gustav agradeció que fuera ella el peñón al que se aferraba durante las tormentas mentales que lo asolaban y no al revés, porque contagiado con la paz mental de Georgie, una segunda (más bien millonésima) revisión a su sugerencia de hacer pública su relación hacía de dicha posibilidad un ruta inexplorada con grandes obstáculos, pero con una línea de meta que prometía grandes premios, o la ruina total… Y en él recaía la responsabilidad del dictamen final, que de una u otra manera, implicaba el gran salto de fe a lo desconocido.

—Dios —murmuró Gustav para sí—, estoy realmente jodido…

 

El resto de su estancia en Sudáfrica transcurrió como estaba previsto.

La grabación del video acabó a mediodía del tercer día, doce horas después de lo calculado por culpa de imprevistos técnicos imposibles de superar. Pero incluso así, David se mostró tranquilo cuando del director y su equipo se marcharon a la ciudad para abordar el próximo vuelo, y éste prometió tenerle listos unos avances apenas se volvieran a encontrar en Hamburg una semana después.

Con casi tres días más por delante, libres de todo compromiso social, la banda cumplió con su reservación de un paseo salvaje por la zona, y se deleitaron con el espectáculo único de la vida salvaje africana de la que tanto se veía en canales como el Discovery Channel, pero que en vivo y en directo, adquirían otra dimensión. Mientras que los gemelos se concentraron en el área de los felinos (Yaseen arregló para ellos una sesión de fotografías con una cría de leopardo), Georgie quedó fascinada con una jirafa, que ajena a sus cámaras, comía hojas de un color marrón apagado de un árbol gigantesco.

Gustav consideró acompañarla, pero la prudencia le aconsejó esperar. Georgie no había dado muestras de un cambio notorio de carácter desde la noche en que tuvieron su pequeña discusión en torno a su relación, siempre serena y con una sonrisa leve en los labios, pero Gustav la conocía mejor que nadie, y adivinaba en sus ojos verdes el remolino de emociones que la consumía cuando nadie observaba. De ahí que no interrumpiera su retiro solitario mientras ella se apoyaba en el vallado que separaba a los turistas del área de los herbívoros y le daba la espalda no sólo a él, sino al mundo que no los respaldaba sólo por seguir los dictados de su corazón.

Esa noche de vuelta en el hotel, Yaseen preparó una cena al exterior que incluía fogata y narraciones extraordinarias no sólo de la cultura y religión locales, sino de los mitos y leyendas que se pasaban de boca en boca de padres a hijos. Entre ellos, iba el cuento de una pareja, él hijo de un labrador, y ella hija del jefe de la tribu. Cada uno destinado a casarse con otra persona de su condición, pero que al desobedecer las órdenes de sus padres, se vieron maldecidos por los dioses a que sus destinos no coincidieran más. Así, ella se transformó en arena, y él en viento, para que cualquier intento de mantenerse unidos los separara más.

—… para que así su terquedad a desafiar los designios de los mayores les sirviera de lección —finalizó Yaseen, satisfecho del silencio que se había instaurado alrededor del fuego.

Georgie suspiró. —Ese final no es nada feliz.

—Las narraciones de los pueblos no tienen nada que ver con la felicidad, sino con las enseñanzas. En este caso, a no desobedecer a los mayores. Esa es la moraleja a aprender.

Los gemelos gruñeron cada uno por su lado, pues seguro recordaron su desagrado por la autoridad y la constante lucha a la que se veían sometidos para ser ellos mismos. Una leyenda de ese tipo no hacía más que exacerbar su incomodidad.

En cambio para Gustav… el miedo que habitaba en él y que a base de alimentarse de sus temores había ido creciendo hasta alcanzar dimensiones fóbicas, de pronto se le trepó a la espalda y se afianzó ahí. ¿Y si su terquedad por salir a la luz con Georgie les acarreaba el mismo destino? Ella arena, él el viento que la esparciera por el mundo…

La velada acabó con tintes lánguidos en los que cada quien se despidió temprano a su cabaña, y a la mañana siguiente, los ánimos seguían por los suelos, por lo que David modificó su itinerario y les permitió descansar en el hotel.

Bill optó por dormir más rato, en cambio que Tom y Georgie se recostaron bajo el sol en unas tumbonas, y a pesar del frío, se empecinaron en conseguir un bronceado. Gustav los acompañó horas después, y para entonces Georgie ya se había vuelto a cubrir con ropa y una manta que hiciera las veces de calefactor.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Ya están del tono del café?

—Más bien café con mucha leche —murmuró Tom, vestido únicamente con bóxers y gafas de sol a pesar de que la temperatura oscilaba por debajo de los —10ºC, pero no me pienso rendir.

—Bien por ti, campeón.

Ocupando un sitio entre Georgie y Tom, Gustav permaneció con ellos el resto de la tarde, y al final tuvo que admitir que el clima no podría ser todo propicio para un bronceado, pero que igual su piel se había tostado un poco por el reflejo de los rayos en el suelo.

Su rutina durante el resto del día no difirió mucho de la anterior, excepto que en lugar de reunirse en torno a la fogata, lo hicieron en la habitación de Bill y jugaron interminables partidas de póker repletas de acusaciones de trampa hasta que amaneció.

Último día de su reservación que pasaron en la llanura oteando animales y empapándose del tiempo libre y de ocio del que no volverían a tener en muchos meses venideros.

Al volver a las cabañas empacaron, y su partida se dio a las tres de la madrugada, puesto que necesitaban estar en el aeropuerto con horas de anticipación para tomar su vuelo y regresar al ajetreado estilo de vida al que tan acostumbrados estaban.

Apenas montarse en el avión, Georgie sacó su maletín de mano dos pastillas para dormir y las engulló en seco, puesto que como ella misma explicó “no quería una repetición de lo de antes”, y se acomodó lo mejor posible en una posición que después no se le resintiera en el cuello o la espalda.

Usando a su favor la breve escala que Tom hizo en el sanitario antes de despegar, Gustav se inclinó sobre Georgie y le susurró al oído:

—Yo… todavía no… creo que necesito más tiempo.

—Ajá —masculló Georgie, eludiendo que sus ojos se encontraran—. Ya me lo imaginaba. De cualquier modo, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido.

—Ah, gracias.

Distanciados por una barrera invisible que se había instaurado entre los dos, Gustav soportó las siguientes quince horas de vuelo (escala en Londres incluida) con el estoicismo que lo caracterizaba, y también con la resignación de quien sabe que tiene como responsabilidad tomar cartas en el asunto, pero a la vez, se resiste a ello por miedo.

De nuevo, el patrón que más se repetía entre los dos, porque ahí donde Georgie era acción, Gustav era la tardía reacción. Sólo rogaba él porque el tiempo no se le agotara.

Y con las esperanzas puestas en ello, aterrizaron en Hamburg.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
